


Take it easy

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maradeurs Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Remus helps his girlfriend relax when he notices that she’s stressed.





	Take it easy

Sighing heavily, you let your head fall on the thick book you are currently reading. Well, trying to read, to be more specific. You are so tired and sleep-deprived that your vision, at this point, is blurry and the letters begin to float before your eyes.

It’s pointless to keep studying but the tiny voice in your head doesn’t shut up as it repeats that you must study or else you’ll fail your exams and be expelled. You can’t get expelled, that’s not an option. Your parents would probably make you regret it every waking moment.

You are the first witch in your family. Your parents are Muggles, and they refused to believe in what the letter said when it had came. You needed to almost beg them to let you go to Hogwarts, seeing it as a chance to finally find a place you belonged in. you don’t even want to imagine how disappointed yet proud of themselves they would be if you came back home and said you would no longer be attending Hogwarts.

The thought makes you tremble uncontrollably with anxiety and fright and you cover your face with your hands, rubbing it a little. Colors begin to appear under your closed eyelids and for a brief moment you wish that they were a portal to a place without exams, without stress and without pressure.

The only thing keeping you fairly sane is your boyfriend, Remus. You bumped into him once day as you ran to the library. He almost lost his balance but laughed it off and from that moment you were absolutely smitten with that boy. Fortunately, he was smitten with you, too, and after some initial awkwardness and shyness the two of you ended up together.

“Oh, my poor girl, for how long have you been going on?” a soft, concerned voice comes from behind you and you gasp, pulling your hands away from your face.

“I have long lost the concept of time, Remus. I’m in some place where it doesn’t exist, and I am alone with all of the books. Just me and knowledge that I need to posses.”

“Merlin’s beard, Y/N, you’ve gone bonkers,” he says with a fake terror and you giggle, seeing his petrified expression as he makes his way to sit opposite you. Cautiously, he slides the book towards him, out of your reach.

“Remus, I need to get through that book today.”

“Tonight. It’s after 8pm already, Y/N. And what you need is a break. I actually think I can see smoke coming out your ears,” he jests, but you can see that he’s worried. You give him a lopsided smile to calm him a little.

“I’ll be okay, really.”

“Nah, Y/N, as your boyfriend I am stealing you away from studying.”

“Remus-“ you start sternly but he cuts you off by sporting an indignant expression.

“You will come with me, and you will let me pamper you. No complaining.”

You know better than to fight with him. Remus is a softie, yes, but once he’s got something on his mind he can be really persistent.

And so, you only nod, quickly gathering your things as Remus grins at you and stands up, offering you a hand.

You take it, dragging your feet to keep up with his pace. You have no idea where he leads you – common room is probably crowded, you are not allowed to stay in boys’ dorms and he can’t stay in yours for too long, as well.

As you ascend a particularly long stairs, after a long while of sneaking through corridors, you begin to realize where Remus is taking you. You halt in your steps and Remus looks at you, confused.

“Something’s wrong?”

“If you’re taking me where I think we’re going, what if we get caught?”

“Y/N, it won’t be the first time you’re coming here after classes, right?”

“Well, yes, but-“

“Sirius is downstairs, we’ll meet James at the entrance upstairs. Is it okay?”

“Yes, very much,” you smile widely when Remus leans in and presses a kiss to your forehead, resuming your steps just after it. Climbing the stairs doesn’t take you long and, just as Remus said, James waits for you, leaning against the door frame.

“Everything’s set, Remus my lad. Have fun you two,” he says smugly, winking at you as he walks pass the pair of you, most likely to join Sirius downstairs. You have no idea how the two of them are planning to keep a watch – trouble follow them like a shadow.

Remus clears his throat and you see that he’s now wearing a rather insecure look. You frown slightly but nevertheless you’re too curious to not carry on now. What did he plan? What’s awaiting you in the Astronomy Tower?

Holding Remus’s hand, you step further gazing over the place and when your eyes land on a makeshift bedding, you gasp.

“It-it’s not meant for us to… you know, Y/N. I thought that we could watch the stars together since you told me that it relaxes you the most,” he stutters rubbing the back of his neck and you wrap your arms around his waist, locking your eyes with his.

“You’re wonderful, Remus Lupin. I am very lucky to be your girl.”

“And I’m lucky that you’re my girl, Y/N,” he murmurs and hesitantly closes the gap between you, brushing his lips ever so gently against yours.

The kiss instantly sends tingles over your body, straight to your toes, and you press your lips firmer, moving them slowly as Remus cradles your head with one of his hands, the other rests on the small of your back.

Soon enough, the two of you part, panting as you smile giddily at each other. Remus gently pulls you closer to the bedding and you put your bag on the floor, carefully laying down, propping yourself against pillows.

Remus puts his bag down by the bedding and reaches into it after he lowers himself next to you. The Tower is really the highest tower in Hogwarts, though you never heard of anyone falling from it, and it’s best to be cautious.

Yet, a bit of fear is worth the view – you can see the mountains, lake and forests surrounding the castle perfectly, but most importantly, the night sky, adorned with gleaming stars is right above you, so close that you feel like you could touch it if you reached your hand up.

“I’ve got butter-beer and chocolate. And I sneaked into kitchens to ask the elves for muffins that were left after supper.”

“And they gave them to you?” you chuckle, picturing Remus asking the elves politely for a muffin for his girl. It’s so like him, trying to get the best for the people he loved.

“Yes, they did. Even four when I told them that you barely touched your supper,” he smirks at you, taking out two muffins and you greedily bite into yours once he hands it to you.

“Oh my, it’s so delicious,” you say over your full mouth and Remus chuckles watching you as you quite literally devour the muffin.

“Want another one?”

“Yes, please,” you say and grin happily when Remus gives you next one. 

The two of you eat in silence, exchanging amused glances from time to time and once you’re done, you shift closer to Remus, resting your head on his shoulder, your back pressed against his chest.

He wraps his arms around your middle, kissing the crown of your head every now and then, and you sigh contently, finally able to forget about your worries for a while.

“I’ll be fine,” you mutter quietly and Remus chuckles, his chest vibrating lightly.

“Now I believe you. And you sure will, my sweet, wise, beautiful Y/N.”

“Such a charmer you are, Remus.”

“Only to you. I don’t charm other girls.”

“So, I’m special?”

“Very. You’re very special, Y/N,” he whispers into your ear and you turn your head to be able to kiss him chastely, smiling at him once you part. He leans in and rubs his nose affectionately against your, prompting a fit of giggles from you.

And gosh, you never felt luckier.


End file.
